Un nouvel amour
by HwangSooYeon
Summary: [SPOIL SAISON 6B EPISODE 17] Fin alternative au passage Nolan/Gabe. Pairing: Nolan/Gabe


**ATTENTION SPOIL DE L'EPISODE 17 DE LA SAISON 6B  
Cet OS est une fin alternative pour le passage Nolan/Gabe, et oui j(ai fondue sur un autre ship ... Étonnant? XD  
J'espère que cela vous plaira :)  
Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Nolan entra précipitamment dans les vestiaires du lycée, vestiaire où se trouvait précédemment Liam et Theo entrain d'interroger Gabe. Nolan était justement accompagné de ce dernier.

« - Ils veulent savoir qui a tiré sur la maison de Scott, s'agita Nolan.

\- Oui, mais je ne leur ai pas dit, lui répondit Gabe tout aussi agité.

\- Et bien, comment sais tu qui l'a fait, demanda Nolan surpris de sa réponse. »

Gabe mit un peu de temps avant de répondre, il s'avança vers le miroir où se situait encore son sang, la trace laissé par Liam et Theo quand ils l'ont plaqué contre le miroir au point de le briser. Nolan, lui, c'était arrêté et fixait son camarade des yeux anxieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourna de nouveau vers lui.

« - Gabe, fit Nolan hésitant, qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

\- Je l'ai fait pour toi, annonça Gabe. »

Nolan mis quelques instant à réagir face à ce que venait de dire son ami, il espérait avoir mal compris.

« - Tu as tiré sur une maison pour moi, commença t-il doucement encore incertain, mais au vue du regard de Gabe il avait vue juste. Qu'est ce que tu essaies de faire ? Me faire tuer, termina t-il la voie légèrement tremblante tout en regardant celui qui lui faisait face dans les yeux.

\- J'essaie de te garder en vie, proclama Gabe, j'ai dis à Monroe que c'était toi, continua t-il malgré le fait que Nolan est détourné le regard, essaye donc d'être un peu reconnaissant. »

Gabe tentait de ne rien laisser paraître dans sa voie, ni sur son visage, mais il était désespéré de voir que Nolan ne comprenait pas qu'il avait fait tout ça pour lui, pour le sauver.

« - Tu lui as dit que c'était moi, demanda Nolan hésitant.

\- Pourquoi crois tu que tu es encore en vie ? »

Nolan tentait d'assimiler les mots de Gabe. Au final ce dernier c'était sacrifié pour que lui vive.

Gabe observa celui qui se trouvait juste en face de lui, comment pouvait il laisser qui que ce soit s'en prendre à lui ? Il s'en foutait de mourir, après tout se qu'il avait fait jusque là, ça ne serait que justice. Mais Nolan était encore si innocent … Il avait eu peur, comme tout le monde, le jour où ce monstre avait attaqué le lycée et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose vivre. Mais même en ayant vécu ses événements il se refusait de tuer de sang froid, il avait bien faillit avec Terney et Jiang , mais il était encore en colère que ce dernier lui ai caché son secret alors qu'ils étaient si proche, ainsi que cette Monroe qui tentait de lui faire un lavage de crâne. Nolan était un ange né et il le protégerait coûte que coûte, peut importe que la meute de Scott veuille se venger de lui, du moment que Nolan vivait.

Gabe mit ses doigts sous le menton de Nolan et lui fit relever le visage de façon à ce que leur yeux soit de nouveau face à face, à la seule différence que Gabe était bien plus près. Près au point que leur lèvres n'étaient séparé que de quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

« - Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal Nolan.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne vaux rien !

\- Tu es ce que j'ai de plus important tu comprend, déclara Gabe sans le lâcher un seul instant du regard, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, et si pour ça je dois aller tirer sur une maison en me faisant passer pour toi je le referais sans hésiter !

\- Pourquoi, murmura Nolan perdue, je ne suis rien, juste un simple lycéen arrivé d'un coin paumé qui a eu une relation avec un loup garou sans le savoir.

\- Et moi je voie autre chose, murmura à son tour Gabe, je voie un garçon perdue, apeuré, mais qui possède un grand cœur. Contrairement à toi j'ai tué, Nolan. Je suis devenu un monstre moi aussi, alors que toi non. »

Nolan baissa de nouveau la tête sous le récit de Gabe. Il était touché par ses mots, depuis sa séparation avec Jiang plus personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça.

Gabe déposa ses mains sur le contour du visage de Nolan et le releva une nouvelle fois.

« - Hey, tu n'as rien à craindre d'accord ? Je serais toujours là pour toi.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre Gabe, finit par dire Nolan la voie tremblant de plus en plus, tu es loin d'être un monstre. Ses personnes que tu as tué, c'est moi qui devait le faire, ce n'est pas ta faute, tout est de la mienne.

\- Non, sans toi je serais devenue pire, oui je les ai tué à ta place, mais tu me permet de garder les pieds sur terre. Je ferais tout pour te sauver, et en premier lieu on doit tromper la vigilance de Monroe et partir.

\- Tout les deux ? Pour aller où ?

\- N'importe où, du moment que tu es à mes côtés tout me va. »

Gabe avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en baissant le ton de sa voir jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un simple murmure si discret que seul Nolan pouvait l'entendre. Puis il effaça cette si petite distance entre leurs lèvres afin de goûter à celle de ce garçon en face de lui, il fut légèrement surpris mais aussi extrêmement heureux de sentir les lèvres de Nolan mouver contre les siennes. Nolan répondait à son baiser, il c'était blottit dans ses bras, il l'acceptait lui tel qu'il était malgré les cadavres qui allaient le poursuivre toute sa vie.

Tout deux espéraient que leur vie soit longue tout en étant commune. Seulement dans une période où la guerre entre les humains et les métamorphes faisait rage, rien n'était certain. La seule chose dont ils étaient sûr c'est qu'ils feraient tout pour rester ensemble, peut importe les futurs épreuves … Rien ne peut faire barrage à ce tout nouvel amour.

* * *

Et voilà, quand avez-vous pensé ?  
Que pensez vous de ce ship, malgré le fait qu'ils aient les mauvais rôle ?  
Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ou une bonne journée et à bientôt :)


End file.
